danielventurawikiaorg_he-20200214-history
סוסואה
thumb|650px| This image is an aerial view of the city of Sosua in the Dominican Republic צילם:Alub70 Sosúa is a small town in the Puerto Plata province of the approximately 4 milles from the Puerto Plata International Airport , the town is accessed primarily by Camino Cinco, or Highway 5, which runs much of the length of the country's North coastline. The town is divided into three sectors: El Batey , which is the main section where most tourists visit, Sosúa Abajo and Los Charamicos. יהודי המקום At the 1938 [[Evian Conference] Rafael Trujillo offered to accept up to 100,000 Jewish refugees; about 800 German and Austrian Jewish refugees received visas by the Dominican government between 1940 and 1945 (see Dominican Jews) and settled in Sosúa. The government provided them with land and resources with which they created a dairy and cheese factory, named Productos SosúaHans-Ulrich Dillmann, Ein karibischer Ausweg. Die Siedlung Sosua in der Dominikanischen Republik, in: Heimat und Exil. Emigration der deutschen Juden nach 1933. Jüdischer Verlag, Frankfurt 2006 ISBN 3633542221, pp. 171 - 177, in German. E. g. Artur Kirchheimer. Cf. online, here max. 571 German refugees in total are counted for Sosúa still in existence today. Descendants of the original settlers still live in Sosúa, where they maintain a synagogue and a museum. The town was little known until tourism took off in the island in the mid 1980s. אקטואליה משה גלעד כתב באתר הארץ מיום 22 ביולי 2013 היהודים שגילו ארץ טרופית יפה - קהילה קטנה של נמלטי שואה מגרמניה ואוסטריה תססה בעיר סוסואה שברפובליקה הדומיניקנית,  לאחר שהרודן טרוחיו היה אחד היחידים שהסכים לקלוט באי יהודים, ונימוקיו המוזרים עמו. עכשיו מנסה  ראשת העיר, אילנה נוימן דה אזאר, להציל את שארית המורשת של ”ציון הטרופית” שפרחה לחוף הים בין השאר נכתב בכתבה: * הסיפור על עברה של העיר זוכה עכשיו לדחיפה גדולה בעיקר בזכות פעילותה של אילנה נוימן דה אזאר – העומדת בראש העיר סוסואה מאז 2010. נוימן היא אשה חייכנית ונאה בשנות הארבעים. סבה היהודי התגורר בסוסואה עשרות שנים. אביה היגר לישראל ושב ב-1961 לעיר הולדתו. אמה ממוצא דומיניקני. * נוימן אירחה השבוע בחום גדול כמה עיתונאים מישראל. ניכר בה שהיא מתרגשת עד דמעות מן ההזדמנות לספר לישראלים את ההיסטוריה המקומית. היא הפצירה בנו לראות בסוסואה את ביתנו השני ולספר את סיפורה ברחבי העולם. "הסיפור שלנו לא ידוע לרבים. ראוי שיסופר וחשוב שנעשה זאת עכשיו, כי עוד מעט לא יישאר ממנו דבר. אנחנו נלחמים כאן על פיסות הזיכרון האחרונות", אמרה נוימן, מחתה דמעה וחייכה. אלכסנדר דלרוסה, שגריר הרפובליקה הדומיניקנית בישראל שניצב לידה, חיבק אותה בחום. * בחצר קטנה במרכז סוסואה ניצב בית הכנסת המקומי ולצדו מבנה שמשמש כמוזיאון של הקהילה היהודית. בית הכנסת בנוי כולו עץ, צבוע מבחוץ לבן וטורקיז ובפנים בגווני חום. הוא נראה צנוע ופעיל. יש בו ארון קודש מכוסה פרוכת ובמה לתפילה. נוימן מסבירה שכיום מתקיימות בו תפילות בחלק מן השבתות ובחגים החשובים. בתפילה שנערכה לכבודנו, כמו תמיד כאן, לא היתה הפרדה בין נשים לגברים. * המוזיאון הסמוך מכיל בעיקר תיעוד מצולם בשחור־לבן מימיה הראשונים של הקהילה המקומית. התושבים בתמונות נראים כחלוצים אירופאים ולרגע נדמה לי שאני עומד במוזיאון של קיבוץ בעמק יזרעאל ומתבונן בגרעיני ההקמה שהגיעו מגרמניה. המופיעים בתמונות נראים חייכנים, צעירים, בהירי שיער ועיניים ומלאי תקווה. כמעט כל תושבי סוסואה, אז והיום, כהי עור, מקורזלי שיער ושחורי עיניים אבל לא רואים אותם בתמונות שתלויות במוזיאון היהודי. * ולסיכום: יש כאן אנשים שמשקיעים בשימור מאמץ גדול ופגשתם את רובם. אילנה נוימן עושה מאמץ כדי להביא את זה לתודעה וההוכחה הטובה ביותר היא הפארק החדש לזכר הקהילה היהודית שנחנך בעיר בשנה האחרונה. אבל קשה כבר לדבר על פעילות קהילתית ממשית. חלק מן האנשים האלה הם חברים שלנו אבל עיקר הפעילות מוקדשת לטובת התושבים המקומיים, שחייבים לעזור להם לקבל חינוך משופר. הילדים שלנו למדו בתי ספר פרטיים והבת שלנו חיה כיום בישראל, אבל הילדים המקומיים זקוקים לחינוך טוב יותר של המערכת הציבורית ובכך אנחנו משקיעים את המאמץ". למחרת הוא מסיע אותי לראות את בית הספר המקומי שהוקם בתרומת יהודים מאמריקה ומספר לי על הספרייה שמארי ז'וזה הקימה לשימוש התלמידים. הפארק העירוני הקטן שהוקם לזכר הקהילה היהודית נמצא במקום היפה ביותר בעיר – צופה על חוף הים ועל מפרץ רחב. במרכזו מגן דוד לבן וגדול. שער גדול מוליך מן הפארק אל החוף, אל הים ואל האופק. אם ממשיכים את הקו הזה עוד קצת מגיעים למיאמי, רק 900 קילומטר צפונית מערבית מכאן. העיר Sosua Abajo, which translates roughly to "Lower Sosua", is located on the western side of Sosúa in a valley nearby a river that flows into Sosua Bay. Mainly a rural area of Sosúa, Sosua Abajo houses many of the workers who commute to the El Batey area, nearby Cabarete Bay and Playa Dorada. The Barrio of Los Charamicos is situated between El Batey and Abajo, and is a densely populated urban area known for its nightlife, dancing, and bar scene. In 1988 actor George Rose was murdered here by his adopted son and the son's uncle. The North Coast of the Dominican Republic has been a top tourist destination for Europeans for nearly three decades. There is a very large expatriate community in Sosúa, which consists of mostly German, British, American, and Canadian expats. Sosua Bay attracts many water sports enthusiast, including snorkelers and divers because of its sheltered, calm waters, diverse species of fish and intricate reef structures. In the winter, whale watching is also a popular tourist activity in Sosua Bay. Recently, naturally occurring beach nourishment has created a new beach just north of Sosua Bay, depositing sand where there were previously only sheer rock cliffs. The beach is called Playa Alicia. There are several other beaches, Sosua Beach, which is a crescent-shaped bay protected by coral formations and clear waters for divers and snorkelers. Sosúa's other beaches are Waterfront (Playa Alicia), Paradise beach (actually shifts on and off every several months), Playa Imbert and Playa Chiquita. Waterfront beach is only 9 years old, created after a storm around 2004. There is also sport fishing. A very large population of expatriates share their culture and mingle with locals and foreigners. External links *Sosua Virtual Museum *Tropical Zion: General Trujillo, FDR, and the Jews of Sosúa by Allen Wells *Museum of Jewish Heritage *History of Sosua * Records of the Dominican Republic Settlement Association (DORSA) 1939-1977 American Jewish Joint Distribution Committee Archives הערות שוליים קטגוריה:יהדות אמריקה המרכזית